Dare to risk it all
by unkemptseeker
Summary: Quintis. 'Nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

Happy came out of sleep slowly.  
First she heard a bird chirping,_ ppeeeeeeeeeepp ppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppp.  
_Sunlight was streaming into her eye lids, she must have forgotten to close the stupid curtains last night.  
Her brain was making futile attempts to stay asleep when she realized that she wasn't alone in bed.  
Opening one eye she winced as the morning rays hit her full in the face.  
"Stupid sunshine, stupid curtains." she mumbled softly rolling over.

_Toby._ It felt like a swift punch in the gut.  
Happy's vision swam and she clamped her mouth shut blocking the shriek that threatened to come out.  
Toby normally had scruff going on but he hadn't shave since Bosnia, and that was 4 days ago._  
He was wearing his clothes at least_, Happy thought, trying to calm her mind.  
She gave him a once over as her heart rate fell back to normal.  
He was wearing his favorite jacket over a plain t-shirt, jeans, and Happy almost wanted to laugh when she got to his feet.  
He was wearing the Secret Santa socks she had bought him last year. _Crazy shrink_.  
She'd never admit it but he was cute when he wasn't pissing her off with his constant need to psychoanalyze everything and everyone.  
His arm was thrown over his eyes, the charms on his leather bracelet catching the sun.  
Feeling a bit more like herself Happy reached an arm out and poked him in the chest lightly.  
"Toby." She said in a slight whisper. He didn't move, just kept breathing in and out.  
Happy pursed her lips together and sighed, she sat up and rubbed her arms, her sweater warmed up her hands.  
She realized exactly why she had gotten woken up with the sunlight streaming in,  
because this wasn't her apartment, and apparently Toby didn't have curtains in his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another shorty. Enjoy :)**

Happy can feel his eyes burning a hole in her back. This is really nothing new, he watches her all the time, like a case he's trying to dissect. That's not true actually, sometimes he watches her in a way that makes her realizes he might have the most EQ of all of them, minus Paige.

The hum of the electronics as she runs the computer through its paces was comforting. She was doing a complete overhaul and security software install for an old client since there wasn't a job with Cabe today.

She could smell him before he got within 2 feet of her, not that she'd ever admit that she could pick him out in a room full of strangers while blindfolded.

"What do you want Toby?" She growled, letting her annoyance at the slow computer creep into her voice.  
Her eyebrows shot straight up when Toby's hand came down on her shoulder, gently turning her around.

"You look like you're about to beat that poor computer into submission, perhaps you need a break. We've been here all day." Toby said gently. Happy wasn't surprised that he could read her aggravation so clearly, but that didn't mean she liked it.  
"Go away." She huffed letting the annoyance creep back into her voice.  
"What if I told you that I managed to not gamble away my last 2 checks, c'mon Happy, you need to eat. You can even pick where." Toby said yanking a handful of take-out menus out of his back pocket and waving them at her.  
Her eyebrows rose fast, not that she would ever tell him but she was actually impressed. She sighed, and reached up, taking the menus out of his hand. "Fine, if this will get you to shut up lets get going." Happy said as she slid off her stool, flipping through the menus. "Here." She said, waving her chosen menu over her head with one hand and grabbing her jacket with the other.  
" Mmm, Indian Palace. Nice choice." Toby grinned as he took the menu and jingled his car keys in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently, Quintis gives me all the feels y'all. LOL.

Warning for **Adult Language**

Are you guys liking these? LMK, reviews make me smile!

Her ankle was throbbing. She pushed fingers through her dark brown hair and looked around the room  
She had been to Toby's apartment before. Back when he was still pining over his break up with his ex he had gotten roughed up by a pair of very unhappy poker players and had shown up at Happy's door. She remembered it clearly…..

_BAM! BAM! BAM! Happy looked up from her soldering project and stared at her door. Who is the hell would be banging on her door at 2am? Sighing she picked up her baseball bat from its hiding place in her umbrella stand and stood on her toes to look through the peephole. A cold trickle of panic dripped into her stomach as she reached down and flipped the locks, throwing the door open. "What the FUCK happened to you." Anger and concern battled for priority as she yanked a bloody Toby over the threshold.  
"Weell, thre wasth thes two relly big dudes." Toby slurred as he used her small frame to balance on their way to the couch. Happy pursed her lips in frustration and shoved him down to sit. After locking the door again, she dropped off her weapon and then headed to the kitchen for her first aid kit._

"_You are a complete fucking moron, do you know that?" Anger had won over concern as she stared at Toby's bloody face. "You're going to have 2 black eyes, and a hell of a sore nose, along with that split lip. Serves you right too, HONESTLY Toby!" throwing her hands in the air she growled in frustration._  
_The sound of Toby wheezing put her into action, she sat down on her coffee table with a huff and threw open her kit._

_Soon there was a pile of bloody gauze on her coffee_ _table, but Toby looked more like himself; and more sober. Critically she stared at his face, there had been nothing she could do about his split lip, but she used some butterfly band aid's on the gashes on his forehead, and the cuts on his hands had gotten washed off and wrapped in gauze._

_"What else hurts, you freaking idiot." she kicked his boot covered foot with her own feeling satisfied when he whined._  
_"Ow woman, can't you see I'm pain, why must you be so cruel." Toby shot her his typical easy going grin, but also winced, rubbing his chest. "One of them kicked me in the ribs." he said hoarsely as he stood to help her clean up his mess._  
_"How much money did you take them for?" Happy countered as they made their way into the kitchen._  
_Toby shrugged, and winced again. "Owwwwww. Well, once I could see that they we're both bluffing I figured the odds of them catching onto my scheme was low, they were morons anyway." Leaning against the counter Toby ginned at her._  
_Happy rolled her eyes in disgust as she grabbed her keys, "Well I hope it was worth it, jackass. Let's go, I'm taking you home."_

_After brief heated argument and a sobriety test Happy let Toby drive._

_Happy was resting her head on the window watching traffic pass by when she felt Toby grab her hand._

_"Before you punch me in my already injured ribs, Toby started calmly as she turned to face him. I just want to say thank you."_

_This wasn't the first time Toby had thanked her for something. But this was the first time he'd done so with such a serious tone voice._

_They spent the rest of the ride in silence, their fingers laced together._


	4. Chapter 4

GUYYYYYYYYYYSSSSS, ONE MORE DAY until Monday!

Here's some Quintis to tie you over, LMK if you guys like it, hate, want more, ect. Reviews make me wanna write more.

Super amazing love and thanks to my AWESOME, INSPIRING beta's. I literally wouldn't have finished this without y'all.  
...

The sound of Toby stirring roused Happy out of her thoughts. Her ankle angrily twinged, reminding her that she hadn't taken any pain killers for at least a few hours. Cabe had been insistent that she see a see a doctor the minute they touched down from Bosnia; and then as he put it, 'Do what the Doctor says, and that's an order.'

Just as Happy went to slide her legs off the edge of the bed she felt Toby's arm slip around her waist. His fingers skimmed under her sweater and grabbed the loops on her jeans.  
"I can hear your brain from over here. You can't outrun me with that bum foot Happy." Toby's sleep-filled voice curled its way up her spine and gooseflesh ran up her arms.

She gritted her teeth and fixed on a glare as she awkwardly re-arranged herself to face him. He simply raised an eyebrow at the sight of her face and remained uncharacteristically silent. Ten seconds passed then a minute, then two. Happy let the swarm of fear, pain, and frustration boil in her stomach. Her hands twitched, and she felt torn between breathlessness and rage at the sight of him.

"You were exhausted," Toby began his voice carefully neutral; still with a firm grip on her waist.

"What the hell does that have to do with me waking up in your bed, and you better start talking fast Tobias." Happy's voiced wavered as she gripped the cuffs of her sweater, tight, in her fists.

It felt like the world was going in slow motion as Toby let her go and sat up. He stretched and then sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "You've been mad and jumpy since Bosnia, a classic start of PTSD. Couple that with an injury that leaves you immobile, anger and abandonment issues; and that makes you a ticking time bomb. So, after we left the team dinner last night I told Walter you needed a couple days off. Since you were being so fucking stubborn Walter agreed, and so did Cabe. Now, before you start shouting and getting rough, perhaps you should take your meds." Toby slid off the bed and gently touched her shoulder before leaving the room and heading towards the kitchen.

Happy felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her, like a scolded child. She hated when people got under her skin and Toby had been doing a good job of it lately.

Feelings and thoughts she absolutely refused to acknowledge made her breath stop short as she watched Toby come back down the hall. "You still haven't explained yourself," she said coolly as Toby tipped two pills into her hand and gave her a glass of water.

Toby had shoved his hands in his pockets and just stared at her until she swallowed the pills down along with all the water. As she set the glass on his nightstand Toby sat down on the end of the bed and gently took the hospital boot off her injured foot. "I got you an ice pack, I know it sucks but you should be icing it every 4 hours. This will prevent the muscles in the sprain..."

Happy cut him off with a kick in the side with her un-injured foot. "Toby," she stated sharply.

He held her foot his hands, much like he had in Bosnia and as he met her gaze, Happy felt the pain pills kicking in.

"It's simple, you fell asleep in the car. Originally I had planned on taking you back to your apartment but once I saw that you fell asleep it made more sense to come here instead. I'm on the ground level so I only had to carry you 35.57 feet from the car verses our place where it would have been 123.35 feet to the door."

He was still using his calm shrink voice on her. "Bring back human Toby," she angrily said, crossing her arms against her chest as if arming herself against him, she refused to meet his gaze and turned her head to look out the window.

The cold from the ice packed seeped into ankle making her shiver, she felt the bed shift as Toby made his way back up to sit next to her.

"You said it was good that I wasn't giving up. Toby was sitting right next to her now, his leg pressed against hers. This is me not giving up; besides, someone needs to take care of you."

Happy sighed and pulled at the cuffs of her sweater, and then half-ass elbowed Toby in the ribs.

"OWW, must you be so violent woman?!" Toby whined and rubbed his chest, shoving her with his knee in retaliation.

Happy smiled a self-satisfied smirk and shrugged as Toby gave her his best sad eyes face.

He studied her, as if he had something to say but wasn't sure how she'd react. "You've heard people say it's better to ask forgiveness instead of permission right?" He had a bit of a smirk on his face and he rubbed his 4 days' worth of beard growth as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"If I were you-." Happy started to reply but she felt the words die in her throat as Toby simultaneously grabbed her wrists gently with one hand and slid his other hand into her wavy hair forcing her to lean closer to him. Before she could even will her traitorous body to pull out of his grasp he was kissing her softly.

Happy hadn't felt this breathless since his confession in Bosnia, he had twisted it all back on her then when he said she was putting her armour on. He rose to her challenge though, the one she had left unspoken the night they got home. He was dragging her walls down with dynamite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's a new Chapter, let me know what you think! :)**

**Giant shout out to my awesome beta on this chapter, muah darling!**

-

_3 months later..._

It was midnight and the team had just finished wrapping up a three day case. Toby passed by Happy on his way out of the garage and nudged her. "Do you want a ride tonight? It's a bit cold out." He said winking at her as he walked backwards towards the door.

Happy had been bantering with him all week and the unresolved sexual tension was at an all-time high. She had been packing her things when he walked by; now she was grabbing her jacket as he stopped at the door waiting for her to decide. A slow smirk graced her face, "Alright, deal. I could use a ride." She caught up with him and pushed him out the door, her small hands gripping his t-shirt.

"I definitely pegged you as being into the rough stuff, no need to show off." Toby joked as he escaped her grasp, now laughing as she reached out to swat at him.

"Your chariot awaits m'lady." He said teasingly as he opened the car door for her. She brushed by him, making full body contact and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Let's go, slow poke, I need a beer." Happy said as he got in and tossed his bag in the backseat.

"You know, later you're going to be grateful I go slowly." Toby knew his comment was going to get him in trouble but she had left the door open so perfectly.

Sure enough she leaned over and whacked him in the arm. Toby whined and elbowed her back. "Not nice Happy, geez!"

Happy snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Serves you right." She said, although she still reached over and rubbed his arm where she hit him.

Toby almost had a panic attack when stopped at a light Happy leaned over and whispered in his ear. "If you play your cards right, maybe I'll let you grab my ass again."

Toby distinctly remembered grabbing her ass on the case they had just been on. Crammed together in a janitors' closet Happy and her glorious ass had been pressed right up against him for hours. Not that they had had a choice, they had been locked in by the bad guys. They had both gotten handsy, and mouthy. Sexual innuendos flew back and forth the whole time they were trapped together. About 5 seconds from kissing, the whole thing got interrupted when Paige had found them, and wisely not said a single word.

Toby was pretty sure that they made it back to his apartment in record time, there was no doubt Happy knew where he was going, but since she didn't protest he sure as hell wasn't going to mention it.

They said nothing on the elevator ride. This continued as they trudged down the hall, Toby almost considered passing up the beer for a giant cup of coffee.

Once inside his apartment he happily dumped his bag on the kitchen counter and motioned for Happy to do the same. "Make yourself at home." He said, as he dug in the fridge. He slid a beer across the counter to Happy and kicked off his shoes, making his way to the couch.

"Thank the cosmos this shitty day is over." Happy flopped down next to him with relief on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**12 Hours Earlier**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby ran, dodging boxes , tipped over paint cans and in general the giant fucking mess that was scattered throughout the warehouse they'd been staking out. He ripped the walkie talkie off his belt, mashed the button and whispered hoarsely. "Happy, for God's sake where the hell are you?! They're about to-."

BAM. The air flew straight out of him as he hit the floor, his head bouncing off the concrete. "Fuck, my head." He wheezed as stars danced in front of his eyes. A blurry figure appeared over him and he cursed again. He was caught.

"Hey look, it wasn't personal. Your boss hired you to do a job, and so did ours. Yes, I'm putting my hands up, no, no, no that wasn't a gun, THAT WASN'T A GUN. Damn I wish I spoke more German."

Toby jumped as the gun wielding man poked him in the side with the gun and glared, speaking with a heavy accent, "Hurry up and walk or I'll shoot you now."

They got to a small door at the end of the hallway and Toby was shoved into the dim room as the assailant gave him a sinister smile and kept the gun trained on him, saying "Viel Glück, ich bezweifle, werden Sie das Licht des Tages wieder zu sehen." Then there was nothing but pitch black and the lock clicked.

"Shit!" Toby growled kicking the door. The sound of a lighter clicking behind him almost had him falling on the floor again. A small flame of light sprang up to his right and Happy's face was lit up from the glow.


End file.
